Role Playing
by ForsytheFrontier
Summary: Erika hides a camera in Shizuo and Izaya's bedroom. When she gets it back, she finds something that she never knew about the two men. Shizaya after chapter 1. A bit of TsugaruxPsyche, DelicxHibi and more.


**This has been stuck in my head for the longest time. I wrote this chapter in only a few hours. It's almost 3am and I'm tired, so please excuse some of the mistakes. **

**Please enjoy!**

**After the first chapter this story contains lots of yaoi. So you have been warned. **

Walker sat in a beanbag chair, bored. He already read the manga in his hands 57 times already; the jokes in it had little effect on him now. He sighs as he looks over at Erika, who was lying on her bed facing the wall. She was staring at her laptop, with earphones in her ears, for over twenty minutes. She hadn't even noticed Walker come in or at least acknowledge him. Walker just sat nearby reading manga hoping she'd see him soon. He came over early for their plans and walked in with the key he got from her. He tried announcing his arrival, but she seemed too preoccupied by her business. So he decided he should wait and see how long it would take her to notice him.

But his patience was wearing thin. All the mangas in Erika's room were either old or filled with yaoi. Finally having enough, Walker gets up and walks over behind the girl. He became curious at what she was doing so he peers for a better look of the laptop's screen.

"Erika…what are you watching?" Walker asks. He couldn't be sure what he saw was right or not.

She slams the laptop shut and pulls out her earphones. Finally she noticed Walker was hovering over her. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Was that… Do you… When the hell-?!"

"Walker, please! Don't tell anybody!" She sits up on her knees and puts her hangs together to beg. "I couldn't help myself! I was curious and when Shizuo leant me that key to clean their apartment while they were away I-I-"

"YOU PLANTED A CAMERA IN THEIR BEDROOM?!"

"I took it out after a week!"

"How the hell did you get it out without them noticing?!"

"I bribed Namie to keep Izaya busy while I sneaked in there!"

"Do you know what Shizuo would do to you if he found out?! No, wait- what IZAYA WOULD DO?!"

"It's not like I was going to send this to every member of the dollars! I was going to look and maybe keep it for myself!"

"Erika!"

"Don't judge me!" She screams before belly flopping onto the bed and grabbing her laptop to her chest. Fake tears ran down her red cheeks as she rolls to her side with her back facing Walker.

With a sigh Walker sits down on the edge of the bed. He let her go on with her little act before giving up. "So…What do Shizuo and Izaya do in their bedroom?" He regretfully asks.

"I'm so glad you asked!" Erika cheerfully says, sitting up straight, all the tears from before suddenly vanishing. She lays down the laptop and opens it back up. "I've been looking through all the footage and you will NOT believe what I found!"

"I don't even want to think about it…"

"No! You don't understand! I thought for sure they'd be rough and go at it like animals! But then I thought, maybe they're actually really sweet together in bed. OR maybe some kind of bondage was involved. Maybe even a little threesome was their thing, but no! This, this is… I never even saw this coming! I don't even know how to describe it!"

"Then don't try." Walker stands up. "Look, I won't tell anyone about this, just make sure you don't lend your laptop to anyone or for the worst part get hacked. I came over so we could go look for new DVD releases. Do you want to come?"

Erika looks back and forth between Walker and the lit up screen with a video ready to be played. "I guess I can watch this later." She stands up and grabs for her coat, leaving her laptop open, deciding to let it go to sleep mode on its own.

They both leave, locking the door behind them. They chatted about all the recent anime and manga news, excitement in their voices as they were set on buying some new DVD box sets. By the time they were a block away, the Erika's front door was unlocked and soft footsteps were heard throughout the apartment. Those footsteps headed towards Erika's bedroom and a figure stopped in front of the bedroom door. They stood at the doorframe, staring at the perfectly placed laptop as images of various animes flashed on the screen saver.

"I believe that's enough excitement for her." A chuckle came through the figure's voice as he walked over and sat down in front of the device. "To think she thought I wouldn't notice, tsk tsk Erika-san…" They move the mouse pad, making the screensaver disappearing with the video still up on pause. "Oh, Shizu-chan is going to love the sex videos I got for us…" With a grin, he pulls out a flash drive; ready to take the videos for his own purposes and delete the original copies.

End of chapter

**You're probably wondering how Erika managed to get Izaya and Shizuo watch and clean their house while they were away. Let's just blame that on Namie somehow. X3 And no worries, the next few chapters will be of what Erika had caught on the camera. I'm sure it's a bit obvious by the title. Pretty much from chapter 2 to the very end this story is going to be filled with lemons, or at least attempts. I don't usually try writing smut, so this will be mostly practice for me. I am still working on Dirt and Roses, but I wanted to get this out of my way.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Suggestions are also welcome. **


End file.
